dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
Albania
|Worst=QF 17th (23 points) |Contests played = 23 |Finalists = 7 |F1st = 0| F2nd = 1| F3rd = 0 |SF1st = 0| SF2nd = 2| SF3rd = 0 |QF1st = 0| QF2nd = 0| QF3rd = 0 }} Albania has taken part in all contests to date. 6 final appearances from 12 contests including 3 top 10’s and one last placed finish in a quarter final suggest a mixed bag of result. Anjeza Branka was the very first representative in Fantasy Eurovision for Albania, a 14th placed finish and failure to qualify for the final meant Albania would have to wait for the second contest to make a final appearance. Albania turned up in Prague for contest 2 with high hopes, having secured the talents of 2 former Eurovision hopefuls, Juliana Pasha and Luiz Ejlli worked their magic on the voters and Albania came away as runners-up and with hunger for victory in their sight. However the next few contests proved fruitless for Albania, a 17th placed semi-final finish for Dani in the 3rd edition, 25th in the semi-final for the Zig Zag Orchestra in the 5th edition and 10th and last place in the newly introduced quarter-finals for Adelina Ismajili in the 6th edition bought disappointment to the nation. Only a 19th place final appearance for Greta Koci in the 4th edition gave the nation something to smile about. Understandably Albania would be aiming to put things right after their last placed result and they soon embarked on their best run of results to date. Besa Kokedhima restored creditability for the nation with a 14th placed result (including a 2nd place in the semi-final), Edita Abdieski was understandably disappointed when she only managed 13th in the semi-final, though she scored a better result for Switzerland in the very same contest. But then an 8th placed finish for Evi Reci, the best result for Albania since their runners-up result in the 2nd edition and a 10th placed finish for Evlana Gjata saw Albania getting accustomed to being in the final. Miriam Cani & Alketa also made the final, though achieving their worst result in a final to date a 22nd placed finish. Besa Kokedhima returned to the contest in the 12th edition, this time coming along with Jehona Sopi, however she was not to repeat her original success as their song crashed out in the quarter finals in just 17th place, Albania’s worst result to date based purely on their finishing number. Results Table |- | | diorhomeboy | Anjeza Branka | Ani Ani | style="text-align: center; "| '-' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| 14th | style="text-align: center; "| 40 | rowspan=5 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | | |Drew Peacock | |Juliana Pasha ft. Luiz Ejlli | |Sa e Shite Zemren | style="text-align: center; "| 2nd | style="text-align: center; "| 164 | style="text-align: center; "| 2nd | style="text-align: center; "| 96 |- | | steeleuro_wolf | Dani | Ik Nga Diaspora | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| 17th | style="text-align: center; "| 50 |- | | | | 007-11 | | Greta Koci | | Koha S'ndalet | style="text-align: center; "| 19th | style="text-align: center; "| 86 | style="text-align: center; "| 9th | style="text-align: center; "| 61 |- | | Drew Peacock | Zig Zag Orchestra | I Dehur Jam | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| 25th | style="text-align: center; "| 16 |- | | | |Poeme | |Adelina Ismajili | |Fuck the Government | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| 10th | style="text-align: center; "| 29 |- | | | |Katsuya | |Besa Kokedhima | |Kaloresi I Nates | style="text-align: center; "| 14th | style="text-align: center; "| 78 | style="text-align: center; "| 2nd | style="text-align: center; "| 88 | style="text-align: center; "| 4th | style="text-align: center; "| 78 |- | |JordanC55 |Edita Abdieski |I Come To Life | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "| 13th | style="text-align: center; "| 55 | style="text-align: center; "| 4th | style="text-align: center; "| 62 |- | | | |TerryP | |Evi Reci | |Dhe Jemi Ty Dy | style="text-align: center; "| 8th | style="text-align: center; "| 67 | style="text-align: center; "| 11th | style="text-align: center; "| 52 | style="text-align: center; "| 5th | style="text-align: center; "| 69 |- | | | |Pooley | |Evlana Gjata | |Me Ty | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|67 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|69 |- | | | |Fudd | |Miriam Cani & Alketa | |Don't Surrender | style="text-align: center; "|'22nd' | style="text-align: center; "|41 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|48 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|74 |- | | Katsuya | Besa Kokedhima & Jehona Sopi | Nuk jam Ajo | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'17th' | style="text-align: center; "|23* |- | | Katsuya | Besa Kokedhima | Engjujt vrasin njelloj | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|29 |- | | TerryP | Leonora Jakupi | Zemra Te Kerkon | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "|39 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|53 |- | | penguinperson | Blero & Zajmina Vajsari | Vec ti | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|30 |- | | avb | Kristine Elezaj | Warpath | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'15th' | style="text-align: center; "|33 |- | | Gwen 404 | Christian TV | Love 2 Baby | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'17th' | style="text-align: center; "|23 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|67 |- | | avb | Vedat Ademi & Rezarta Shkurta | Iki Larg | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|39 |- | | | |Alexos | |Elvana Gjata | |Kudo qe jam | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|21 |- | | Carlisle156 | Beatrix Ramosaj | Dreams Come True | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|42 |- | | JordanC55 | Santiago Cortes ft. Edita Abdieski | Don't Leave Me | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|40 |- | | | |penguinperson | |Rita Ora | |How We Do (Party) | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|73 | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|75 | rowspan=2 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | |avb |Kiril ft. Ras Tweed and Esma Redzepova |[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAICi7fkK8k Raise Up Your Hand | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "|46 |} Key